Wonderwall
by sunshine-48
Summary: It was at exactly 4:12 in the morning when Samantha McCall cried for the second time in her life, over the loss of some she loved with all of her heart.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own a damn thing. Which is a shame don't you think? Because I do. Anyways I hope that you don't waste your time trying to sue because I've got jack. (And no it's not Jack off of Lost. Though, he's definitely on my Christmas list.)

Again I own nothing and no one. Just my imagination, which really, isn't all that good anyways.

Summary: " Jason, you do know that I love you right?" "No. No I don't." Sort of Jason/Sam.

Pairings: I don't know if this story qualifies as a Jason and Sam story but I'll try my hardest. It is mostly based on them. With a little implied Jason and Courtney. (Shudders.)

Warning: I haven't watched General Hospital in a while because I've been getting ready for school and haven't been able to catch any daytime shows so I'm a bit rusty. I did read that Jason lost his memory…again. (Hopefully that's true.) So this story came to mind. If he didn't loose his memory again, well just believe that he did.

This story may contain coarse language that may not be suitable for younger children. Viewer discretion is advised. However if you're a rebel, read on your own free will.

* * *

Wonderwall

One-Shot

The last time that Samantha McCall remembered crying was when her daughter Lila died at birth. Ever since than, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. That nothing would break her down like she did when she found out that Lila died. That was the number one loss a woman could ever be handed.

Jason loosing his memory comes a very close second.

She remembered hearing stories of how it was the first time. Hell, they practically lived through it, what with Jason's recurring memories, the death of his estranged brother A.J. and the resurrection of the psychotic Dr. Asher Thomas. But having Jason not remember all that they've been through was a blow right through her already fragile heart.

They went back to their penthouse after he was released from the hospital but he was so cold and distant that Sam felt like she was a stranger being taken in out of pity. If there was one thing in the world that Sam hated, it was Pity. And she wasn't even the stranger in the house. Jason was. If anything Jason should be getting the looks of Pity. But Sam was too good; she was too in love with him to give him anything besides love.

She slept in the guestroom while he slept in their bedroom. The guestroom was supposed to be Lila's room. Sam wondered if anything would have happened differently if Lila hadn't of died. They probably would've. Sam would've been a devoted mother and Jason would've been a devoted father. Unfortunately, God decided to fuck with their lives and smash everything they'd lived for into a million pieces, with them having to pick them all up and reconstruct. Just when they thought nothing could get any worse than it already was, it did. Because God has a field day when it comes to fucking up Sam's life.

Apparently, Sam is God's favorite victim when it comes to the game of Let's-Fuck-Up-Someone's-Life-Today.

She sighed and got out of bed. She couldn't sleep. She never got any sleep these days. How could she? So many things were running through her mind that she felt like throwing up. She worried herself sick all of the time.

She stood in the middle room looking around. Sam wanted to cry. When had it gotten so empty? When had it come to the point that all Sam wanted to do these days was cry? When did she start to feel unloved? Sam shook her head. **No**. She thought. **Jason loves me. He just has to remember that's all.**

When did she start believing in false hope?

She quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs towards the kitchen. She really hoped that Jason was still sleeping soundly. She reached the kitchen and flipped on the light. She jumped when she saw the person already occupying a chair at the kitchen table. Fate was obviously throwing everything that she did wrong back in her face.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you._

She took a moment to collect herself. "What are you doing up so late?" She looked at the microwave clock. "Or early."

He shrugged his shoulders, his back still to her. "I couldn't sleep." He simply answered. "I remembered something."

Sam's heart started to beat faster. "What did you remember?"

"A blonde woman. She was blonde and she had blue eyes. I think I've seen her around."

Sam sucked in a deep breath. Her chin trembled but she kept her composure. "That's Courtney." Sam whispered. She walked over and sat on the chair next to Jason. She physically winced when he scooted his chair farther away from her. "She's your **ex**-wife." She put the emphasis on ex. "After you both divorced you took me in because I was pregnant with Sonny's baby but you didn't want Sonny and Carly's marriage to end so you said that you were the father of the baby."

"I don't remember any of that." Jason told her.

"I know."

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out._

They sat in silence. Sam looked up when she saw Jason stand up from his chair. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." He informed her.

She watched him go. He reached the third step when Sam spoke out. "Jason, you do know that I love you right?"

He took so long to answer that she thought he didn't hear her. "No. No I don't."

It was when she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore that her lip started to tremble, her eyes filled with water, and a sob broke loose from her mouth.

It was at exactly 4:12 in the morning when Samantha McCall cried for the second time in her life, over the loss of some she loved with all of her heart.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall._

* * *

Alright so this was a one-shot and now I'm done it. What did you guys think? Was it good? Was it boring? Was it a complete and total colossal waste of time? Review and let me know.

I do however know that the facts in this story may not be totally accurate and for that I am truly sorry but I hope that it was a good read because I enjoyed writing it.

Oh and the song, the word in _Italics _it's called Wonderwall by: Oasis. So I don't own that either. It's a great song though.


End file.
